Apathy
by Raine Hyrule
Summary: [FE:PoR]Unable to sleep, Lethe finds herself discovering new things about herself that she may not like. One shot.


A/N: Hiya :D

Hope you guys enjoy this fic. It's my first FE one! Please read and review, I'd really appreciate constructive criticisms and stuff.

I tried my best, although I think Lethe is OC here.

**Apathy**

They had the sort of relationship that began in hatred and reluctance, at least for her, and blossomed into a supporting friendship that was beneficial for both of them. She suspected that she had been the difficult one in their relationship; he certainly was not prejudiced. After a while, though, she grew fond of him and more and more she found herself looking forward to their meetings, and finding herself lost in his eyes whenever they spoke.

And that was why she lay in bed every night, watching the shadows creep across the ceiling of her tent, waiting for dawn to break. She tried to sleep, of course, but whenever she closed her eyes, he was there, and she would relive once again their last encounter, whether it be one of their regular training sessions or just a quick chat before battles.

Stupid Beorc. Stupid handsome Beorc.

She groaned and closed her eyes, but in so doing so, caused her to see his smiling face once again.

"Damn!" She cried, punching her pillow. What was happening to her? She was supposed to be the strong one, the brave one. But just thinking about him made her knees weak and her throat constrict in nervousness. What was it about him, anyway?

That was painfully obvious. He possessed courage far beyond normal Beorc. Indeed, his courage surpassed those of most Laguz. Yet still, this answer did not satisfy her. She sighed and rolled over on the cot.

'Don't be stupid,' she chided herself. 'He is a mere human. Humans lie. They treat Laguz like sub-humans, as if they were the better species. How ignorant they are!' But even as she thought it, she knew it was false. Everyone in the camp was tolerant of Laguz, proof against the opinion that all humans were out to destroy or enslave them. Him most of all. So what was so special about him? Nothing. Nothing… Except perhaps for the way his eyes shone whenever he greeted her. Except maybe for his excellent swordsmanship and his exceptional leadership skills. Except maybe for… The list could go on and on. Stupid Beorc that he was, she still couldn't deny that she loved everything about him. Wait, what? She loved everything about him? She. Him. Loved. Everything. She. Everything. Him. She. Loved. Him. **Loved**** him.**

The revelation shocked her so much that she rolled out of the cot and landed on the floor with a thud.

'This was too sudden,' she though as she climbed unsteadily back on the cot. Her mind flashed back to the conversation they had a few night ago. She had invited him to Gallia and he had agreed. Ah! No wonder she had been so nervous then. She had dismissed the weird fluttery feelings in her stomach as pre-war jitters, but now that she thought about it, perhaps it was foreshadowing what she truly felt. Thinking back to that conversation, the fluttery sensations returned when she remembered his words to her.

"_Life in Gallia may not be so bad…" _

Surely that meant something? She groaned.

'Oh Ashera, what have I gotten myself into? What do I do now?' She lay on the cot, thinking, until light slowly started to filter into her tent.

'I'll go for a walk in the forest. Perhaps it will clear my head up.' She slid on her sandals and started into the wood, comforted by the fact that she would not be bothered. It was still too early for anyone else to be awake, much less to disturb her.

It was not too long until her mind was still. Birdsongs and whatnot never failed to relax her. She had almost completely banished all thoughts of him when suddenly a familiar blue cloak caught her eye. She froze in her tracks and stared at his hair. The blue strands were swaying in the wind, and strangely, she felt the inexplicable desire to run her hands through his hair. She shook her head, pushed the impulse away, and frantically tried to come to a decision.

After a moment, she hit on an idea. Since his back was to her, she could just quietly tiptoe away, and he would be none the wiser. She turned and was about to do just that when a thought struck her. Was this not the coward's way? She had always sneered at those who ran away from their problems, yet here she was about to do the same. She could not stand the hypocrisy!

'Anyway,' she reasoned, 'Perhaps this is the goddess's way of prodding me on. Perhaps this is the opportunity I was seeking.' She faced forward once again, and was about to call out his name when suddenly a blur of green and orange ran from his right and embraced him.

"Hey!" he cried out. "I thought you would never arrive." She laughed and ran her hand through his hair. Lethe's insides clenched as she saw this.

"Don't be silly. We've met every morning for about a month now, haven't we? Why should I stop? Especially since I find you quite adorable." He smiled widely, his face tinged pink.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He took her hand and placed a white rose on her palm. "I found a whole patch of them growing in a clearing in the woods. It's not much, but--"

"It's beautiful!" She interrupted as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you." It was her turn now to blush. He placed his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

Lethe turned away then. Strangely, she felt nothing. Except for a little pain that seemed to emanate from her chest. She closed her eyes. That was probably just disgust. Yes. Yes, that was it. It was just disgust at the sappiness (seemingly exclusive to Beorc) that she had just witnessed. Nothing more. She started back toward the camp.

'I don't care. He's just a Beorc.' Coming to a quick decision, she veered slightly away from the camp, following a path that was half-hidden by the overgrowth.

'I'd be much better off with a Laguz.' She thought, as the path gave way to a clearing.

'Anyway, Beorcs are stupid and weak. Beorcs are ignorant!' She sat down heavily in the middle of the clearing, and looked around. There she spotted a small patch of white roses, growing haphazardly out of the grass.

'Beorcs are… Beorcs are…' Her thoughts trailed off as her vision blurred. She raised her hands up to her eyes. As she brought them away, she was surprised to see that they were wet.

'I don't care.' She thought, as saline water stained her clothes drip by drip.

'Really, I don't.'


End file.
